Swallowed in the sea
by small-ant38
Summary: All stories have to come to an end, so when Kurt leaves for New York after graduation, both he and Puck believe it is the end of theirs. But when Puck barely recognizes Kurt more than a year after their separation, he realizes that maybe Kurt can be more than just a ghost of his past. slash Kurt/OC, Puckurt
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guys ! I haven't been here in like forever, but here I am with a new story.**

**First of all I want to apologize to all of those who follow my other stories for not updating in months. I've had a horrible case of writer's block, mixed in with a very bad couple of months. I really hope to update those other stories because I don't want to give up on them.**

**Second of all, I've been writing this story since December, I think, so a lot of what happened in season three won't be in this fic. **

**In this story we'll see Kurt and Puck in senior year as well as what happen after that, that's why there's a month and a year at the top of each chapter.**

**Warnings: M/M action, minor character's death. I think that's all for now, I don't want to give away all the story just now.**

**I just want to add one little thing, this chapter is more of a prologue that's why it is so short, the story starts on next chapter.**

* * *

**Prologue: October 2013**

**Puck.**

Void.

That's the only word Puck could find to qualify what he was facing.

Emptiness.

In fact, there were other words to describe it, but they were all more alarming.

Resignation.

This one was the worst of all and it was also the strongest.

One year and a half. It had been one year and a half since the last time he had seen those eyes, but were they really the same ? They looked entirely different, it was not in the color, even though they looked slightly darker, it was in the way they didn't show any emotion.

They were once blue-gray eyes that sparkled with life. They used to be filled with laughter, joy or even anger, there was always an emotion discernible in them. They used to be filled with affection for the loved ones, full of love . These eyes used to be some days the only thing that could make Puck smile. Puck used to see them passionate, even filled with lust and Puck used to love that look.

Of course, Puck had been expecting to find him changed after sixteen months. But the change he expected could never make him sadder and angrier than he was now. He was even questioning if the person right in front of him really was the one he thought it was. The features were the same, even though he looked thinner, but that was all. The posture was completely different, no more high chin, no more pride, no more bitchy looks. His shoulders were down, so were his chin and head.

He was no longer wearing weird outfits that he only could pull off. His come-and-fuck-me jeans were no longer here, they had turned into old classic loose jeans that didn't fit him at all. He was wearing a hoodie and his hair was cut short so the usual bangs that used to fall on his forehead were not here anymore.

"I'm so sorry."

This voice. This high-pitched sound that Puck loved so much, it was what assured Puck that he was facing the person he thought he was facing.

It took him one second to notice all the changes through the surprise he felt at seeing him. Then, there was a flash of surprise in those eyes, the only proof that they weren't dead. Puck blinked and when he opened his eyes again he was already walking fast in the opposite direction Puck was going in.

"Wait !" He called out after him. His body stilled for a second but he didn't turn his head back towards Puck.

From the back Puck would have never recognized him.

Kurt was not the same anymore. That person was only a stranger living in Kurt's body. A stranger who had gone through very bad things and wasn't hoping for anything to go better.

Puck looked at the shadow that was now Kurt for one more second before running after him.

* * *

**A/N: So, here we are. Any thoughts ?**

**I'll probably update the next chapter very soon and it really is longer than this one.**

**I hope you liked it.**

**Love you all.**

**Ant.**

**=)**

**PS: if you want to follow me on my tumblr here it is: small-ant . tumblr . com (without the space between the dots of course ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: December 2011.**

**Puck.**

Puck didn't know shit about what he was doing here. He did not feel like partying at all, even less with Quinn here out of all people.

Shelby had told him to hang out with people his age instead of acting like a father. The rejection had hurt him a lot and he hated to admit that she was somehow right, so he had stopped hanging around her.

But that was not the reason why he was here, he was here because his mother had asked him to hang out with his cousin who was in town for a month. So he had dragged him here to this stupid party to celebrate the glee club winning at Sectionals, as if it was any surprise.

Everyone seemed to get along with his cousin, but Puck knew it wouldn't last, every time the guy drank he ended up scaring people away from him, that was part of his disease or something like that. He had told him not to drink, had told the others not to let him drink but they were stubborn and wanted him to have fun, so, as usual, Puck would be the one to take care of him afterwards. Everyone seemed to be having fun except for Puck who was sitting in a corner, apparently invisible to the others.

"Hey, you okay ?" Someone asked, sitting on the couch next to him. Puck turned his head to find Kurt, a gentle smile on his face.

"Yeah 'm fine." Puck answered, looking at the wall facing him.

"Doesn't look like your fine." Kurt commented, and damn, since when did Hummel care about him ?

"Hummel, if I tell you I'm fine, it means that I'm fine." Puck muttered, irritated.

"Please, you're gonna have an enormous wrinkle on your forehead by the end of the night if you don't stop frowning ! Do you really want to look like an old man by the time you hit twenty five ? I don't think so." Kurt said again in a knowing tone, and Puck would have been irritated if it were not for the realization he'd just made.

"Hey, you're drunk Hummel, ain't you ?" He said smirking.

"In my defense, Rachel's cocktails are amazing _and_ I am heart broken." Kurt replied, his smile fading slightly.

"'m sorry about that man. You know, the whole Blaine thing, it sucks dude." Puck said honestly. Kurt frowned.

"For your information, I am not a dude, I am a boy, a guy if you want but definitely not a dude." Kurt informed him seriously. Puck laughed.

"That's exactly what my cousin always tells me ! Have you met him ? He's quite a cool dude when he's not too drunk." Puck told Kurt. "And he plays on your team." He added with a wink.

"I saw him, yeah. I never thought you'd be the guy to bring your gay cousin to a party." Kurt stated, and Puck was not expecting that.

"Why ?" He asked, frowning.

"Why ? I don't know, maybe because of all the names you called me back in sophomore year and before and everything you did to me." Kurt stated, and it wasn't accusatory, he was simply stating true facts. Puck bit his bottom lip at the memory of all the crap he'd given Kurt in the past.

"About that, you know I'm sorry, I didn't even really know you and I did all this crap to you, I guess I was kind of an asshole." He said awkwardly.

"Don't worry, water under the bridge. We're cool now, right ?" Kurt asked, looking slightly unsure, Puck clapped his shoulder.

"Sure we are."

"Puckerman, you come here and tell us what the hell is going on with that cousin of yours !" Santana called him. Puck sighed.

"I told them not to let him drink." He told Kurt with a wink, Kurt smiled gently again. Puck stood up and went to the other room where almost everyone was sitting, looking at the same direction. Puck could already see his cousin, Julian, crying on the couch, babbling a bunch of senseless shit, as usual.

"What's going on with him ?" Rachel asked, worried.

"Nothing, he's fine." Puck muttered as he helped Julian up with Mike's help.

"He said some weird things." Tina stated, looking afraid.

"I know but he never killed his dog, nor his cat and the girl he talks about is still alive." Puck said tiredly, half holding a crying Julian to the other room where Kurt was still sitting.

"What's going on ?" He asked, looking concerned at Julian.

"He's kinda bipolar and when he drinks without taking his pills he turns into a big mess." Puck explained.

"Hey, you okay ?" Kurt asked Julian, standing up to face him. Julian shook his head, still crying. At this point, Puck thought that Kurt would not want to deal with him, no one ever wanted to have to deal with Julian when he was in such state. But he was apparently wrong because, instead of running away, Kurt looked at Puck, biting his lower lip, like he was feeling truly bad for his cousin. Puck shrugged, there was nothing he could do to make Julian better except for taking him back home. However, before Puck could say anything, Kurt took Julian in his arms and tried to soothe him, rubbing circles on his back. Puck was completely stunned, people used to be scared as soon as he pronounced the word "bipolar", they never wanted to stick around them, but Kurt wasn't scared at all. Puck smiled gratefully at the boy above Julian's shoulder.

"Are you alright now ?" Kurt asked Julian when he released him. Well, it was more when Julian released Kurt since he was the one holding on Kurt in the end. Julian shook his head again.

"I'm taking you home bro." Puck told him, clapping his back.

"Do you have your car ?" Kurt asked. Puck shook his head.

"Haven't had it back since juvie."

"There are no more buses at this time of the night." Kurt stated.

"There's no way that guy is sleeping in my house." Santana stated from the other room. Puck sighed tiredly again, it had been a huge mistake to bring Julian here. He saw Kurt glare at Santana and felt very grateful for the boy to help him support Julian.

"We're gonna walk it's okay." Puck stated, grabbing his and Julian's jackets.

"I'm going with you." Kurt said, taking his jacket and satchel from a chair.

"It's okay Kurt, you don't need to do that I'll handle him." Puck said, even though he had to admit that Kurt had an amazing soothing power over Julian.

"We won't be too much of two people to handle him." Kurt answered, already dressed from head to toe to go outside.

"You didn't have to do that." Puck told Kurt once they were walking in the cold.

"It's nothing, I know how hard it can be to take someone really drunk at home."

"Dude, I'm a stud I could totally handle taking my cousin back home by myself." Puck answered, showing off his amazing guns.

"You know what Noah ? All the boys were checking out Quinn and Santana but the hottest person tonight was totally Kurt." Julian stated out of nowhere and Puck saw Kurt blush from the tip of his hair to his toes in one second. "Don't you think ?" Julian asked Puck as Kurt was now walking fast just before them.

"Sure Julian." Puck replied awkwardly.

"No, no, no. That's not a good answer ! I know you're straight, even though I'm pretty sure you're bi seeing as I caught you watching the Notebook the other day, but come on, look at Kurt !" Julian said pointing at the boy in front of them who must be feeling very much embarrassed by now. "Okay, that's his ass, even cheerleaders don't have an ass that hot !" Julian stated. "Kurt ! Turn around !" Julian told Kurt.

"Julian, stop annoying Kurt now. He's nice enough to walk you home don't annoy him." Puck scolded at his cousin.

"I just want you to agree that Kurt was the hottest babe at the party ! Genuinely." Julian asked, not looking like a crying chick anymore. It appeared that Kurt was a really good serum against Julian's mental disease. "Kurt, please, turn around." Julian asked again. Kurt stopped on his tracks and turned to face the duo behind him, he looked completely mortified and Puck could not blame him.

"Look at him ! He's so cute with his big blue eyes !"

"Blue-gray." Kurt and Puck both corrected at the same time. Puck felt a sudden heat on his cheeks as both Kurt and Julian turned to him, startled.

"I uh … have something for beautiful eyes, okay ?" He said, feeling more awkward than ever. He just told Hummel that he had beautiful eyes, seriously ! Well, that was true after all, he must know it, and at least, Julian could not be farther from crying. "Stop staring at me like that ! Let's walk." He said, starting walking, leaving the two of them behind him. He felt so embarrassed and stupid, it was ridiculous. It was true that he had something for beautiful eyes, when someone's eyes were a special color he saw it and Kurt was no exception, Puck really liked his eyes, and admitted it, but only to himself of course.

"Take me into your arms again." Julian whined to Kurt.

"You've already asked me twice in the last ten minutes Julian." Kurt told him, and Puck could hear that he didn't want to sound irritated.

"Julian, I already told you, you leave Kurt alone !" Puck scolded again. "Seriously you sound like a kid !"

"Hold my hand ?" Julian asked Kurt, irritating Puck even more.

"Julian !"

"No Puck, it's okay." Kurt told him, taking Julian's hand in his.

"If you start giving him what he wants you'll be naked in his bed by the end of the night." Puck warned Kurt. Of course it was a figure of speech, but Puck had never seen Julian drunk in company of a guy he was attracted to, and it looked like Kurt was exactly his type of guy. Puck turned around to see Julian rest his head on Kurt's shoulder, and Kurt trying not to look annoyed by the gesture.

"I'm going to leave you here." Kurt said when they reached Puck's street.

"No come with us, I'll walk you home." Puck decided, that was the least he could do after what Kurt had done for him. Kurt looked at Puck with his big blue-gray eyes shining at the dim light of the moon and smiled gratefully at Puck. It was inconsiderate of Kurt to walk home by himself at two in the morning when his outfit screamed "gay", he was wearing dark blue skin tight jeans with a fitted leather jacket that ended just above his ass and a long scarf that hung loosely around his neck. He definitely could not walk back home by himself.

"Kurt, give me your number, pleaaaase !" Julian asked when they were in front of Puck's house. Kurt looked up at Puck with a look that said "I don't want to give him my number please help" and Puck almost laughed.

"You should go home Julian." Kurt said, pretending he had not heard his request.

"Please Kurt give me your number, you're so cute !" Julian begged again.

"I have Kurt's number, Julian, don't worry. Now you go home and sleep. I'll be back in no time." Puck promised, opening the front door for his cousin to enter.

"Kiss me Kurt ?" Julian asked with hopeful eyes. Kurt sighed tiredly but gave his kiss to Julian, on the cheek, of course, because Kurt was a decent guy.

"There you go. Good night Julian." Kurt said, waving him goodbye. Puck closed the door behind his cousin and they started walking towards the main streets again. They walked in silence for a long while, when they finally entered Kurt's street, Puck broke it.

"I'm sorry for Julian." He said apologetically, because really, he never thought his cousin could be so annoying with someone.

"It's okay." Kurt simply answered, stopping in front of his house.

"No it's not." Puck stated. "You offer to walk home with us to be nice and helpful and he uses it to hit on you and being a pain in the ass and that's no cool." Puck explained, feeling bad for inflicting that to Kurt.

"Actually, it was quite flattering." Kurt answered, much to Puck's dismay.

"How ?" Puck asked, frowning. Kurt sat on the porch, in front of his front door and Puck sat next to him.

"Well, we live in Lima, Ohio, and the gay community here is composed of myself and Blaine, and your cousin for the time being. It's not like I get to receive compliments on my physics from someone who shares my sexuality very often." Kurt explained, and it made sense, sadly.

"You mean, you'd date Julian ?" Puck asked, shocked, because really, Julian was far from being attractive.

"I didn't say that." Kurt answered, making Puck smirk.

"Then, how is it flattering to get hit on by someone you're not attracted to ? Happens to me all the time and I don't find it flattering at all."

"The only person that ever complimented me on my physics was Blaine, Puck, getting complimented by someone else is something brand new to me. Maybe, in the future, if I know lots of gay guys and some of them try to hit on me I won't feel so flattered but for the time being it's really huge." Kurt explained.

"Did you feel flattered when I said you had beautiful eyes ?" Puck asked curiously. Kurt seemed to hesitate. "I won't get pissed." He added.

"I felt flattered but not in the same way." Kurt answered, red creeping on his cheeks.

"How ?"

"Well, you're not gay so it's different, and you're Puck, stud Puck, badass Puck, so, you admitting you think I have beautiful eyes it is even more flattering." Kurt explained. "Oh my, I don't even know why I'm telling you all that !" Kurt said, looking suddenly mortified.

"That's because you're still drunk, you featherweight !" Puck laughed, ruffling Kurt's hair.

"Did you just mess with my hair ?" Kurt asked, looking totally shocked.

"Yup. Whatcha gonna do about it ?" Puck asked quirking his eyebrows.

"Going home. And you'll be alone. And you'll be missing me because I'm really awesome." Kurt stated proudly, his chin high maiking Puck laugh. He stood up and turned towards the door but Puck caught his arm.

"Hey slow down Hummel !" Puck said standing up as well.

"You messed with my hair Puckerman, you can't go unpunished." Kurt said again.

"I walked you back home, I deserve something !" Puck demanded.

"So what do you want a candy ?" Kurt asked, pretending to search his pockets.

"Julian got four hugs." Puck pouted. He didn't know why he was behaving like that but in a two hour time he really, really liked Kurt's company.

"You seriously want a hug ?" Kurt asked, forgetting about his witty come backs for once. Puck nodded. Kurt shrugged and walked to Puck, taking him in his arms for a tight hug. Weirdly enough, they were the same height, Puck had never realized. He closed his arms around Kurt's waist and felt really good just here at that had only had two beers, so he wasn't drunk, maybe a little bit dizzy but that's all. But being here in a cold December night held against a warm body felt just right. He buried his face in Kurt's hair, smelling his shampoo that smelled like apples, then in his neck, feeling his soft skin, and pressed him against himself even tighter. He didn't think straight, it was his instinct that made him do that. Puck turned his head slightly until his lips met Kurt's cheek and finally his lips that he kissed without hesitation. Kurt pressed him even tighter, if possible, returning the kiss eagerly and Puck smiled. He broke the kiss slightly to look at Kurt.

"Feels good, doesn't it ?" He asked, still holding tightly onto Kurt, his lips inches away from Kurt's. Kurt nodded, entirely flushed and Puck kissed him again. They were no small chaste kisses, they were eager and hungry kisses, none of them concentrating on their technics, the goal of it being to make the most contact possible. Without even noticing, Puck pushed Kurt against the wall of his house, lighting up the outside light. They looked at each other, big smiles on both their faces. Kurt had his lips red and swollen from the heated kisses, Puck had even ruffled his hair more, and, damn, he looked totally edible.

Puck crashed their lips together again, moving his hands on Kurt's body, trying to touch some skin. When he felt Kurt's tongue against his it felt so good, Puck could not repress a moan. He slipped his hand under Kurt's jacket to feel the small of his back while he kissed the boy's neck passionately, making Kurt moan, and if that wasn't hot, then nothing in the world was. When he slipped his hand in the back of Kurt's jeans, he felt Kurt's hand leave his back and grab his, telling him silently that it was too early yet. Puck found Kurt's mouth again and kissed it eagerly as he placed his hand on Kurt's hips, trying to control his impulse because he was starting to be really turned on. Kurt moved his hand from his back to his hair and brushed his mohawk tenderly, and that was the best feeling ever.

Then everything stopped. There was a noise inside the house, the flush of a toilet. They looked at each other, Kurt was even redder than before, and he looked adorable biting his bottom lip shyly.

"I should go." Puck stated, even though he did not want to leave at all, but he did not want to put Kurt in trouble. Kurt nodded slowly, still looking shy. Puck smiled at him gently and pressed their lips together one more time before detaching himself from Kurt. He waved him goodbye and turned on his heels to go back to the street. He turned one last time to see Kurt disappear in the darkness of his house.

Puck shook his head, smiling. That was unexpected !

* * *

**A/N: Well, that was the first real chapter of this fic, I really hope you liked it ! I won't update this fic daily because I'm not done writing it yet, even though the first twelve chapters are already done I have some tiny adjustments to make.**

**So what do you think ?**

**Thanks for the reviews and alerts I got yesterday !**

**Love you all !**

**Ant.**

**=)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: December 2011.**

**Kurt.**

When Kurt woke up the next morning, the first thing he felt was relief for succeeding in getting some sleep. He had spent the first two hours after Puck left tossing and turning in his bed, unable to get a glimpse of sleep. The events that had occurred on the front porch had been there in his head, playing on and on not leaving Kurt any rest. He did not even know what had happened, he felt like he had been a stranger witnessing the disaster without being able to do anything to stop it. Except for the fact that he was one of the lead actors in said disaster.

Before that night, Kurt had barely ever talked with Puck, they were not what you can call friends, they were two people sharing the same friends and tolerating each other's existence. Now though, everything was different and would ever be.

The more he thought about it, the more Kurt had the certainty that he was not to blame. Puck had been the one to offer to walk him home, and Kurt had agreed because it could have been dangerous to walk home alone at two in the morning. Then they had sat and talked innocently about Kurt and his dramatic lack of affection, this part, Kurt would love to forget about it because he had totally made a fool of himself. Finally, Puck had been the one asking for a hug, Kurt had had no intention to get closer to Puck that night, it never even crossed his mind, but Puck had asked for it so Kurt had hugged him. And it was Puck who had kissed him. Puck who had initiated every single action they had done, he had even started to show Kurt he wanted to go farther, but Kurt had stopped him and Puck had not tried again, thankfully.

Yeah, Puck could not blame Kurt for anything because he had been the one making the first move on Kurt, not that Kurt had minded, of course. Finally, Kurt had been drunk at the moment and he was gay while Puck was sober and straight, he had total control on his acts.

Yes, it was all Puck's fault and Kurt could not be blamed in the slightest.

That thought in mind, Kurt got out of bed and put on his robe. He picked his phone from his nightstand and hated the hope he felt when he lit up the screen to check if he hadn't received any text from Puck.

Why would he receive a text from Puck anyway ? That was completely ludicrous. Kurt shook his head and climbed the stairs to go have some breakfast.

"Hi honey, how was the party ?" Carole asked as he entered the kitchen.

"It was fine." Kurt answered cautiously, helping himself with a bowl of cereal.

"How did you come home ? You came back long before Finn did and didn't have your car." Carole asked, and Kurt started feeling tensed. "Don't tell me you walked back home ?"

"I had a … a friend to walk me home don't worry." Kurt answered, engulfing a spoonful of cereal to occupy his mouth before any other question.

"A friend, huh ?" She asked, a mischievous grin on her lips as she sat on the chair next to his, and Kurt knew she knew something.

"Yeah, a friend and then... they went back home." Kurt said awkwardly.

"They ? I heard you, you know. So, tell me, who was that boy ?" She asked, her tone of voice was normal but to Kurt it appeared like she had just shouted the words for all the house to hear it.

"Shhhh !" He told her, flushed.

"Don't worry, nobody's here." She told him with a gentle smile. "Now tell me more about that guy." Kurt swallowed hard, knowing that he could not skip the conversation.

"I don't understand why you're making such a fuss about it, it was just a friend walking me back home you know." Kurt tried, knowing very well that Carole wasn't dumb.

"Then there's no reason for you not to tell me who that "friend" was." She answered, and, damn, she was good.

"I... can't tell you, you know him." Kurt admitted, looking down at his bowl.

"Honey, you know you can trust me, no one will hear about it, I don't even really know what happened." She said, and it was a big relief for Kurt who sighed.

"It was... it was Puck." Kurt said lowly, hoping she didn't hear him. Unfortunately, she opened wide eyes.

"Puck as in Noah Puckerman ?" She asked, shocked. Kurt nodded. "That's unexpected." She stated calmly once the surprise had passed.

"What's unexpected ? You don't even know what happened." Kurt asked suspiciously.

"Honey, the way you blushed and refused to tell me his name tells much more than you think. Now you should tell me what exactly happened before I start imagining the scene myself." While Kurt admired her sneakiness, he wondered how such a clever woman could engender a guy like Finn.

"I guess I don't have the choice." Kurt stated.

"Of course you don't honey, anyway, I bet you're dying to tell someone, it might as well be me." She had a point, Kurt could not tell anyone of course, and she already knew the most important part of it after all.

"Alright but you must not tell anyone, I know you know his mother but please don't tell her or I'd be dead." Kurt asked Carole who nodded obediently. "So, yesterday night, Puck had brought his cousin Julian to the party, he was a pretty nice guy and everyone got along with him, that is until he kinda lost it and started to tell a bunch of weird stuff."

"Yes, I know him, poor kid he does not have an easy life." Carole said, looking truly sorry for him.

"That's what I thought as well, but apparently everyone did not think that way and Puck had to walk him back home so I offered to go with them, you know, in case things got out of hand since Julian was pretty much drunk."

"That's very nice of you Kurt."

"I was only thinking that I wish there was someone to help me in this situation so it was only natural for me to help. So we took Julian back home and then Puck offered to walk me back home since it was quite late."

"Wait, I didn't mean to eavesdrop but I heard Puck apologize for Julian's behavior towards you, did he do something to you ?" Carole asked worried.

"Do something ? Oh no, not at all. Julian's gay and he apparently thought that I was sort of attractive and he tried to hit on me on the way back to Puck's place that's all. Since he was drunk he was quite annoying but it was okay and Puck told him to leave me alone several times." Kurt explained, red all over his cheeks. "So, then, Puck took me home and we sat on the porch to talk for a while. It was actually pretty nice, I had never really talked with Puck in the past and he was a lot nicer than I thought he was. Finally I told him I had to go home and he asked me for a hug since I had hugged Julian several times to stop him from crying. I thought he was just being, you know, his usual teasing self so I hugged him, that's when he … that's when he kissed me." Kurt finished, looking at the ground now. "The thing is, I was drunk and I was sad because of Blaine so I kissed him back. I know I should never have but I couldn't control myself and I-"

"Sweetie, calm down." Carole told him as Kurt started hyperventilating. "It's nothing to be panicked about."

"It's Puck, Carole ! Puck as in McKinley's badass who's straight as an arrow and I kissed him ! Me, the resident queer and-"

"Kurt, you calm down now, first of all, it wasn't you kissing him, it was the other way around which makes a huge difference. Secondly, you were drunk, he knew it and he was not. And finally, come on Kurt, it was Puck, even I, his best friend's mother, find him attractive, it's only normal for a teenager like you to react like you did." She said, placing a comforting hand above his.

"I know you're right but I can't stop thinking of what will happen on Monday when we'll see each other at school, I'm sure he'll hate me and beat me up and-"

"There's no school on Monday sweetie, it's Christmas break." She reminded him, and Kurt buried his face in his hands.

"It's even worse, I'll spend the whole holiday dreading our next encounter." Kurt stated, completely devastated.

* * *

**Puck**

"Hey Noah, how about going to the mall this afternoon ?" Julian asked him as he entered the kitchen. Puck wasn't fully rested. In fact he wasn't rested at all, he had spent the night thinking about Hummel and what he had done. The situation was really awkward, they had known each other almost forever and after talking for two or three hours they ended up making out like mad for half an hour in front of the dude's house. That was really weird.

"Going to the mall on a Saturday during Christmas break ? That's pure suicide dude, no way." Puck answered his cousin, taking the cup of coffee he was handing him.

"You went back home very late yesterday after I got home, what happened ?" Julian asked curiously.

"Told ya, I walked Hummel back home, it was too dangerous for him to walk home by himself. Besides, I had to apologize for your behavior." He added, glaring at his cousin.

"What behavior ?" Asked Puck's mom as she entered the kitchen.

"Oh just Julian being a pain in the ass with someone who's trying to help him." Puck informed her.

"Have you two been fighting ?" She asked, looking between the two of them worried.

"Wasn't talking about me. You see Kurt Hummel ?" He asked, and it felt really weird to pronounce his name in front of his mom after the way the previous night ended.

"Carole's step son ? Yes, I know who he is, charming boy, I got to meet him at her and Burt's wedding." She answered.

"Well yesterday night, he offered to walk home with us since Julian was too freaking drunk to stay at the party. And while Kurt was being nice, Julian spent the whole way back home hitting on him with serious lame shit." Puck explained.

"It wasn't lame !" Julian defended.

"Oh please ! 'give me a hug Kurt', 'give me your hand Kurt', 'give me your number Kuuurt'" Puck said imitating his cousin's voice and tone of voice.

"I'm pretty sure he felt flattered by all that ! I'm even sure he's never had a boyfriend or met another gay guy before here in Lima !" Julian stated, making Puck quirk his eyebrows.

"First of all, knowing him, I'm sure he felt anything but flattered, and second of all he's already had a boyfriend, even a creepy stalker and he's not a virgin anymore. Something else you think you know about him ?" Puck asked, proud of his statement, he didn't like the way Julian talked about Kurt, it sounded like he thought he was superior to Kurt and it pissed Puck off.

"Wow, looks like someone learned his biography by heart Mr 'I like beautiful eyes'." Julian snapped at him.

"I've known him forever, 'course I know some shit about him." Puck retorted, getting more and more pissed by this conversation.

"Great, I assume it includes his phone number you will gracefully give me." Julian stated with a smirk.

"I could give it to you but it's not gonna happen." Puck answered honestly. He knew he had Kurt's number in his cell phone, of course he had it, he had even spent the night considering texting him. He had no idea what to tell him though, since he had no idea what to think about what had happened between them.

"Why ?" Julian asked, outraged.

"Because Hummel just got dumped and he should not start dating now, even more some guy he doesn't know and who doesn't live in town." Puck said, he was not lying entirely, the part where Kurt just got dumped was true. Okay it was not the reason why Puck did not want to give Julian his number, but no one needed to know about that. Even Puck himself didn't exactly know why he didn't want to give Julian Kurt's number. After all, it's not like he was planning on dating the dude, he wasn't even gay. He was just looking out for Kurt's best interest. Yeah, that's what it was all about, just looking out for Kurt by not letting him fall for the first guy that offers to make him forget about Blaine. In this case, the guy was his cousin, but still, Kurt was his boy, he needed to look out for him.

"Oh come on ! I don't exactly remember what he looks like but I do remember that he was totally hot ! And he seemed to like me. Please Noah give me his number !" Julian whined in about the same way he had the night before for Kurt to give him a hug. Puck did not welcome his words in the slightest. Saying Kurt was hot was a freaking insult to the boy ! Kurt was way more than that. Sure he was hot, with his tight jeans around his thin, long legs and his jacket that closed on his hips making Puck want to hold him tightly and never release him. Puck shook his head, he was getting lost in his thoughts. So, yeah, Kurt was hot, but he was also very, very pretty with his big blue-gray eyes watching you with laughter or surprise in them. With his pale skin that made him look so vulnerable in the night. And, while most girls were only attractive physically or mentally, Kurt was both, he was so freaking clever and funny and nice and... Puck was at loss of words to describe how awesome Kurt was and it was kinda creepy. Twenty four hours before he would have never thought about Kurt as more than his gay glee-mate. Yeah because he did not consider Blaine as his gay glee mate, he considered him as his glee mate who had dumped Kurt like a piece of shit for some shitty preppy dude.

However, Puck did not have the heart to tell Julian that Kurt did not like him at all, it would hurt him and, as much as Puck did not like the way he was talking about Kurt, he did not want to hurt his cousin.

"Sorry dude, he doesn't need that know." Puck said, taking the last sip from his cup of coffee.

"That's really nice Noah. I didn't know you and Kurt were friends." His mom told him with a surprised smile.

"Sure they're friends, Puck even fell in love with Kurt's eyes." Julian said, glaring at Puck.

"C'mon dude, don't be mad at me, I'd do the same if you were in his shoes."

"It's okay. I'm pretty sure Thomas will take me back soon and he's worth ten Kurts." Julian said, clapping Puck's shoulder. Puck did not believe him about the whole "ten Kurts worthy" thing but he let it pass.

He still did not know what to do about Kurt though. He knew Kurt would not dare to call him or text him before he did because he already looked shy after their last kiss. And, since Puck had no idea what to think of what had happened, it was probably best to know that Kurt would not call him. Hopefully, Kurt had been drunk enough to forget about it and things would go back to the way they were before the party, even though Puck had really liked the way they got along, even without talking about the making out.

Puck had no idea what to do, he did not get along with the other glee members as well he did the day before with Kurt. And they had laughed and stuff even though Puck wasn't at his best and it had felt really good. He thought it would be totally cool if he and Kurt could spend more time together. Puck was almost sure that, even if Kurt did remember what had happened the night before, he would act as if nothing had happened, that was the easiest way out for him as long as he didn't know what Puck thought of all this.

That's when Puck realized that he had to come up with a strategy to get Kurt to not try and deny what happened so they could be friends and even have some quality making out time. Even maybe more than making out since Puck was totally ready to do more, and if it had not been for Kurt stopping it, or the damn person who had flushed that toilet, he would have totally dry humped the boy right against the door. But it didn't matter because he hadn't and had had to jerk off as soon as he got home from the lust accumulated from all the making out.

* * *

**A/N: Here's chapter 3 guys ! I hope you liked it. In next chapter there will be some Puckurt interaction don't worry about it. **

**Any thoughts ?**

**Love you all.**

**Ant.**

**=)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Christmas break 2011.**

**Kurt.**

"And so I told her that there was no way I was gonna buy her the laptop she wanted for Christmas, and then she started to whine, saying that I had enough money and that I was only being mean, keeping my money for myself and everything. It isn't being selfish keeping the money I earned to help pay my tuition for university, right ? Kurt ?" Mercedes had been babbling for thirty minutes about her Christmas so no one could blame Kurt if he blacked out at some point.

"Sure." Kurt answered, having no idea what she was talking about. Kurt's mind was stuck a certain night one week ago. He did not really know what had happened, well yes he knew what had happened but what it meant and why it happened, he didn't know.

As predicted there had been no news from Puck and maybe it was better this way, it was always better to ignore the meaning of things rather than knowing and getting beaten up.

"What's going on with you, Boo ?" Mercedes asked as Kurt was staring blankly at the wall behind her. "You've hardly spoken to me since the beginning of the break, and I had to blackmail you to have you here today."

"I'm just … you know, stressed out about my NYADA application."

"Oh come on, you're going to rule that thing, I don't know many people as talented as you." She told him with a gentle smile, locking arms with him.

She stopped talking for a while and Kurt resumed his thinking. So Puck had kissed him, big deal, he had already kissed almost everyone at McKinley, alright mostly girls but maybe he wanted to try something new and Kurt was the only gay guy around. Except for Julian and Blaine but he would not do anything with his cousin, and Blaine... Well Puck had been the first one to offer to beat him up after he broke up with Kurt so he would never consider do anything with him.

What bothered Kurt in all this was that they had had a really good time before the whole make out thing happened. They had been talking freely for a long time and it had felt nice. Kurt didn't know he could get along with Puck, he had always been thinking of Puck as nothing but a womanizer with nothing else in mind. He thought that he was like the others, only interested in himself and slightly homophobic. But apparently he wasn't any of that. Apparently they had a potential in being good friends, well, that was before they started going too far, of course.

**Puck**.

"You remember the other day, when that friend of yours, Kurt, walked home with us ?" Julian asked Puck when they were in line at the Lima Bean. Puck pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. Of course he remembered, he had not stopped thinking about it ever since.

"Thanks for reminding me how embarrassing you've been that night." Puck answered. Julian did not seem to be listening to him, he was staring at some point before them in the line.

"Well I know now why I didn't stop hitting on him." Julian said, pointing the point he had been staring at with his chin. Puck frowned and looked ahead to see Mercedes talking to Kurt arms locked with his. He didn't seem to be listening to her, his brows were slightly furrowed as he was turned to look at her but not really looking. He seemed to be politely nodding to what she said, having no idea what she was talking about. Puck knew about it since that was what he had been doing with Julian for the past week. "I'm gonna try my luck again. Sober this time." Julian winked at Puck as he took a step forward. Puck caught his arm before he reached the two friends.

"You're not trying anything, we're just saying hello." Puck told him. Julian sighed but nodded and Puck released his arm.

"Hi Julian." Mercedes greeted him with a big smile. Kurt turned around and smiled at Julian as well.

"Hi Julian, what are you doing here ?" Kurt asked, looking worried.

"Hi Kurt." Julian told Kurt with a charming smile Puck didn't approve of in the slightest. "We're just hanging around, trying to busy ourselves." Julian explained. Puck did not remove his eyes from Kurt, trying to catch his eyes. Finally blue gray eyes spotted the brown ones behind Julian's shoulder and Kurt turned crimson.

"We ?" Mercedes asked.

"Hi." Puck told them, detaching his eyes from Kurt's for a moment.

"Hey Puck how are you doing ?" Mercedes asked.

"I'm going to the restrooms 'Cedes, you know my order." Kurt said before hurrying towards the back of the room.

"I need to take a piss as well catch ya later." Puck said before thinking.

"Charming." He heard Mercedes comment to his back as he tried to catch up with Kurt. The boy was just entering a cubicle when Puck opened the door, he ran and invited himself in before Kurt had a chance to lock the door. Kurt let out a squeak and Puck had to put his hand on his mouth before he alerted the whole restaurant. When Kurt calmed down he removed his hand.

"Oh my god ! What the hell are you doing here ?" Kurt asked, looking horrified and really, really red.

"Figured we needed to talk." Puck simply said, since he had no idea what he was doing here. Kurt bit his bottom lip and looked at the floor.

"About that, look, I'm sorry I kissed you, I never shouldv'e and I'd totally understand if you hated me or-"

"Wow wow, slow down here. Sounds like you're trying to take all the credit for what happened." Puck said. Kurt looked up at Puck with a puzzled look.

"I'm not trying to take anything, I'm just trying to explain to you that it was a mistake and that I'm sorry." Kurt said looking truly apologetic for Puck had no idea what.

"Oh shut up." Puck told him, while he cupped Kurt's cheek with his hand and kissed him. However, Kurt did not react the same way as the previous week, he backed away and looked at Puck like he was an alien.

"What the hell d'you think you're doing Puck ?" Kurt asked outraged, but trying to keep his voice low. Puck sighed.

"Tell me you don't want it." He challenged Kurt who was still cornered against the door of the cubicle.

"I don't want it." Kurt said, his voice almost steady.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't want it." Puck said again, his eyes fixed on Kurt's which went downwards as he blushed. He let five seconds pass before mastering the strength to look at Puck in the eyes.

"I don't want it." He repeated, his voice much less steady than ten seconds before.

"Fine." Puck said shrugging. He stepped aside Kurt and opened the door to go out of the cubicle. _Three, two, one._

"Puck, wait." Kurt called out, and Puck knew he had not even thought before calling him out.

"What ?" Puck asked casually, turning around to face Kurt who was biting his bottom lip again, and Puck wished he could be the one biting and sucking it.

"I... I don't know. I just... can we still be friends ?" He asked shyly. Puck took a step towards him again, he wanted to smile tenderly at Kurt because he looked really cute but that he didn't want to appear as a softie.

"Babe, we both want the same thing and you know it and it wouldn't keep us from being friends."

"Would it mean something to you ?" Kurt asked, looking doubtful. Puck did not hesitate on this one.

"Hell no, it would just be for fun !"

"Because I really don't want anything that would get me hurt." His voice trembled as he said that and Puck knew he had Blaine and his fucktard in mind, his blood started to boil, that guy was a real bastard. "But I do like hanging out with you, so-"

"I'm not gonna hurt you, how could I, we're only friends okay ?" Puck said, softening his voice.

"Really ?" Kurt asked, his eyes shining, oh, how Puck loved those eyes !

"Really. Come here." He said extending his arms for the boy to come to him. So Kurt did, and Puck lost no time to kiss him tenderly, not hurrying to slip his tongue in Kurt's mouth. This time, Kurt did melt into the kiss as he passed his arms behind Puck's neck to pull him closer. Puck had no idea if Kurt's lips were that soft because he used tons of care products, or if all men's lips were that soft, but he didn't think he could get tired of it.

"We should go back with the others, Mercedes is going to worry." Kurt said one minute later.

"I guess." Puck answered with a sigh.

"So we're not boyfriends, right ?" Kurt asked hesitantly.

"Nope, friends. And when we're only the both of us we get to have lots of fun. You okay with that ?" A big smile appeared on Kurt's face and he nodded. "Great." Puck said, he pecked Kurt's lips and went out of the cubicle, followed by his boy.

"Guys, where the hell were you ?" Mercedes asked when they joined their friends at the table they had picked.

"Puck was trying again to get me to agree to him beating up Blaine ." Kurt answered casually and Puck praised his acting skills.

"Please Puck, cut the crap already, Kurt will never agree to that and I agree with him, that's not the solution." Mercedes said, exasperated.

"Yeah, right, so we don't do anything and let him fuck with Kurt's heart just like it's some piece of crap ?" Puck asked, getting into the debate now because he really wanted to beat up Blaine.

"What has he done ?" Julian asked curiously.

"We had been dating for nine months when a guy named Sebastian started to go after him, hitting on him shamelessly even when I was here and one day we fought and Blaine broke up, claiming that Sebastian would not be as big of a bitch as I was being and that's how he dumped me." Kurt said bitterly. His eyes met Puck's and he smiled slightly and Puck was proud to have such an impact over Kurt just a few minutes after they decided to be more-than-friends-but-still-just-friends.

"He seems to be kind of a jerk." Julian commented.

"Kind of a jerk ?" Puck asked, scandalized. "If it was up to me and if I weren't on probation that dude would already have his nose broken in two !" Puck exclaimed.

"Puck calm down." Kurt told him sternly. "That's really nice of you but he's not worth taking a chance on your probation."

Then the conversation turned to very different topics Puck did not really pay attention to it until his phone buzzed.

_I mean it Puck, you don't do anything to Blaine._

_Whatever, if I get to see Sebastians face there will be blood on the carpet._

Puck answered honestly.

_Fair enough._

Kurt answered, and Puck had to stifle a laugh at that.

"So Kurt, I was thinking, would you like to go to the movies tomorrow night ?" Julian asked suddenly, and given Kurt's expression, he was as surprised as Puck was.

"Oh that would be a great idea for you two to get to know each other !" Mercedes said with a huge smile and Puck had to fight a urge to smack her.

"I uh... I don't know." He said, shooting an alarmed look at Puck.

"What the hell did I tell you Julian ?" Puck glared at his cousin.

"It's his choice, not yours." Julian retorted, his chin high.

"Say yes Kurt." Mercedes told him, taking hold of his hand on the table. Kurt looked sideways, looking completely at loss of words to decline Julian's offer but not hurt him in the process.

"It's okay Kurt you don't have to accept." Puck told him, reaching out with his foot for his leg to give him courage.

"Ouch !" Mercedes exclaimed, letting Puck know he had missed his target.

"Sorry, my leg was numb." He made up.

"I'm sorry Julian but I won't go to the movies with you. As we just told you I just broke up with my boyfriend and I don't feel like doing anything of the kind for the time being." Kurt told Julian, looking truly sorry, but Julian just shrugged.

"That's your loss man." He said. Puck was glad he didn't insist, because Kurt looked highly uncomfortable.

"Great, the debate his closed ! Now if you'll excuse me, I have better things to do than hanging out with you." Puck said, standing up

* * *

**A/N: Yay ! Here's chapter four ! What did y'all think ?**

**Let me know !**

**Love you all.**

**Ant.**

**=)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi guys ! First of all I want to apologize for the loooooong wait, I thought I had lost my fanfics folder in the process of changing laptops, it's a miracle I found it !**

**Summer break was a bit of a crazy time as well, I went to New York for the first time !**

**Anyway, I'm leaving to the reading, really hoping you'll enjoy this chapter !**

* * *

**January 2012.**

**Puck.**

Puck knocked eagerly at the white door standing in front of him. He had received a text from Kurt ten minutes before to inform him that his dad wasn't at home. It had taken a lot of convincing to get Kurt to agree to let him know when his father was absent so that Puck could come over. So much convincing in fact, that they hadn't had time to do anything satisfying enough before going back to class.

Puck had pulled Kurt inside a janitor's closet as soon as he had spotted him in the hallway so that they both had a good time during the break, at least that had been the original plan. Kurt had been so hesitant and shy that Puck had had to break his barriers once again to get him where he wanted him. Not that Puck had forced in any way, he would never do such thing, even less to Kurt since he was his boy. But the fact was that he _knew_ Kurt wanted it as well, he could see the desire in the boy's eyes, but by the time Kurt finally gave in to his desire, the bell had been ringing. They had just had time to get hot to go to class, there was nothing worse.

So, now was the time to get some. Puck didn't really know what he meant by some, but one thing was clear, he would come at least once. He didn't know if he'd go all the way with Kurt because the 'too badass for a label' thing was one thing, but fucking another dude was really, really gay. Puck knew that Kurt wasn't a virgin anymore, he knew he and Anderson had gone all the way after they did West Side Story, he knew about it because Finn had a bad habit of reading Kurt's diary that he kept in a secret file on his laptop, and the taller boy had been so shocked he had run to tell Puck about it, saying that his brother was too young to do such things, that he was going to chase Blaine for touching his brother. After that Puck had spent an hour trying to convince Finn that he was an idiot, that he was way younger than Kurt on his first time, and that Kurt had actually waited to be in a long-loving relationship to go all the way.

So, Puck knew about that, but he hoped Kurt would not ask him to go all the way just now, Puck had barely ever done anything with a dude before and, as much as it hurt his ego to admit it, he felt kind of inexperienced in the gay sex department.

"Are you sleep walking or something ?" Asked a man's voice. Puck raised his head to find Burt Hummel standing in the door, arms crossed over his chest, a brow quirked in an unimpressed fashion.

"Am not." Said Puck defensively. He had no idea if the man had been talking to him when he was lost in thoughts concerning his son's behavior in bed, but he was not going to let some forty something year old baseball cap wearing man talk down to him. "I came to see Kurt." Puck said, not feeling the need to say why.

"Why ?" Burt asked, clearly not decided to make things easy for Puck.

"Because." _I want to get him naked, hot and hard. I want him to scream my name until he forgets his own._ Puck smirked at the thought.

"What are you smiling at ? You think you're clever, don't you, kid ?" Burt asked. Puck thought about it for a while, he didn't think it was a good idea to answer the first question. As for the second one, Puck knew he wasn't clever but he was okay with it, and being a little arrogant never killed anyone.

"Puck." He heard a high pitched voice say before he could answer anything. He peeked above Burt's shoulder and saw Kurt walking at the door, wearing the same, damn tight pants he had been wearing all day, making Puck go crazy every time he crossed his way. At one point, before fifth period, Puck had briefly considered slushing Kurt himself for the boy to have no choice but to change his pants because he didn't like everyone being able to see the outline of his groin so clearly.

"Hummel, your old man doesn't want to let me in." Puck stated, not giving a damn if he gets the older man pissed. It's not like he intends on dating Hummel or any shit and getting his dad's approval.

"It'd be easier for you if you told me what you want from my son." Burt stated.

"Dad it's okay, Puck's here for a science project we're doing together." Kurt said, glaring at Puck for his lack of manners.

"This brat does science ?" Burt asked, his tone full of contempt.

"Yep, got a problem with that ?" Puck asked, letting himself in.

"Shut up, both of you." Kurt said, grabbing Puck's forearm to drag him down to his room. "What the hell is your problem ?" The smaller boy asked once the door was closed and they were at the bottom of the stairs.

"My problem ? What the fuck is your old man doing here ? You told me like ten minutes ago that he was away." Puck retorted.

"He got home early, but that's okay, we just need to be quiet." Kurt explained. Puck was having none of that.

"The fuck it's not okay." Puck said, grabbing Kurt's forearm in his hand and dragging him to the stairs again, but Kurt dug his heels on the carpet not to move anymore.

"What the hell are you doing ?" He asked, alarmed.

"Look, you've been strutting around in those freakishly tight pants that shouldn't even be allowed on a porn movie set, now, because of _you_ I need to get off and there's no way I'm keeping myself silent when I do." Puck said. Kurt was really red but sported a hard expression.

"Right, because it's my fault that you can't spend a day without having sex, I'm sorry but my pants have nothing to do with it. And they're Prada !"

"Like you weren't hard in that janitor's closet this morning." Puck said after a snort. "Just come with me so I can give you the time of your life."

"Is it possible for one single individual to be so full of themselves ?" Kurt asked to himself. He let Puck drag him upstairs, the bigger boy let go of his arm when they reached the door and entered the living room casually.

"Going somewhere ?" Burt asked from the kitchen.

"Yep." Puck answered arrogantly.

"We're going to Puck's place since I forgot my science book dad." Kurt explained. Burt frowned but nodded, trusting his son no matter what. The boys headed to the door and hopped in Puck's truck.

"So where are we going ?" Kurt asked. He looked mad but sounded eager.

"Another galaxy, or the moon, or I don't know, the farthest we can get from your dad." Puck stated.

"It's normal that he's worried, I get that he's got Finn now, but I'm still his only son, and you don't look like such a good science partner." Explained Kurt.

"Well, I never really had a dad and now that I met yours, I definitely don't miss it." Puck stated, turning in an empty parking lot.

"You shouldn't say such things." Kurt said in a small, pitiful voice.

"Just shut up." Puck said, unbuckling his seat belt. Before Kurt could do the same, Puck was already straddling his lap and attacking his mouth. Kurt let out a moan at the surprise that made Puck's cock twitch already. Puck had feared Kurt to be back to his shy state, but apparently he had been wrong since Kurt's hands were now roaming over Puck's abs under his shirt. "That's what I'm talking about." Puck said, smiling against Kurt's lips. Kurt wasted no time to remove Puck's shirt over his head and throw it on the driver's seat. He shot and worried look at Puck after that, as if to ask if it was going too fast or too far and Puck's cock hardened even more. That's exactly what he wanted, to be the lead, to have Kurt follow him or be unsure of himself when he did something adventurous so that Puck could guide him and control everything.

To show him that he did well, Puck slipped his hands under Kurt's shirt and removed it as well, revealing the pale, toned skin of Kurt's torso. Puck attacked his neck, eager to taste the flesh that looked like it had never been touched and Kurt moaned loudly. Puck moved his hips to satisfy his growing hard-on and smiled when he felt Kurt's own bulge more and more. As Kurt jerked up his hips, Puck became more and more frustrated by the jeans they were both wearing, he felt too tight in them and needed to do something about it.

"Backseat." He mumbled between too series of kisses. Kurt nodded, his lips swollen and flushed with all the kissing and sucking on Puck's lips. Puck didn't bother with going outside, he managed to crawl between the two front seats and started unbuckling his belt and taking off his pants while Kurt moved around the car to get to the back seat. When he opened the back door and found Puck naked and hard, waiting for him, his facial expression changed from high to self conscious. He got in the car and sat on the backseat, the closest he could to door, his eyes focused of the back of the front seat, conscious not to dart his eyes over to Puck's naked form.

"Puck I... are you sure this is a good idea ?" He asked.

"Duh... yeah ?" Puck answered, not getting the point of asking that right in that moment.

"I don't know if I'm ready for all that."

"Tell that to your cock." Puck said pulling Kurt towards him to lay him down on the back seat. He straddled his hips, working on opening his belt.

"Puck stop, I... I'm not sure I can... I mean you're much more experienced than I am and I don't know if you'll like it." Kurt rambled hesitantly, placing his hands on Puck's for him to stop opening the buttons of his jeans. Puck felt his cock going limp with every word Kurt said.

"Are you a tease Hummel ?" He asked, not trying to hide his annoyance.

"What ?" Kurt asked, looking slightly offended.

"Are you a fucking tease Hummel ? Is it your thing to get guys hard, act all freaked out and leave them like that ? Coz' if that's what you are then I'm taking you home and we never talk about it again." Puck said, reaching for his jeans. Kurt's hand caught his arm before he could grab them.

"No ! I'm not like that !" Kurt said outraged. Puck smirked to himself, he had the boy where he wanted him.

"Then show me what you're made of Hummel." Puck exclaimed, leaning on the boy to attack his lips again. Kurt's arms went to rest around his neck to move down on his back to go downwards and rest tentatively on Puck's bare ass. Puck roamed his hands over Kurt's chest, pleased at feeling muscles you wouldn't guess they're here when he was dressed.

"Wait." Kurt said again, making Puck grunt loudly. "It's just, my pants." He said, not able to reach the hem of his pants with Puck's cock resting on it.

"Oh right." Puck said. He sat back and pulled at Kurt's impossibly tight pants with Kurt wiggling to help him get rid of them. He threw the pants away and turned back towards Kurt to contemplate him naked in all his glory. Kurt smiled shyly, his hands back on Puck's ass and Puck grinned back before straddling the boy's hips again and kissing him gently, both their erections rubbing against each other wildly. That's when Puck got an idea. He had never done anything with a male before, and frankly, had never thought about it. He had never watched gay porn either, except for lesbian porn which he found all kinds of hot. So he trusted his instincts and with his hand, reached for their fully hard cocks and started stroking them, both at the same time.

"Oh my god, you're killing me Puck." Kurt said after letting out a loud moan.

"Feels awesome, right ?" Puck said, proud of himself. Kurt nodded wildly, throwing his head back as if the wave of pleasure had physically hit him.

"Shut up and don't stop." Kurt instructed, moving a hand behind Puck's neck to bring his lips closer and kiss them. Puck stroked harder, feeling Kurt's hips jerk up with each thrust, he rubbed his other hand through Kurt's thick hair, noticing beads of sweat on his forehead, and _fuck_, that was hot !

Puck grunted, getting closer and closer to his own orgasm. He didn't want to come before Kurt though, he had a reputation to uphold after all. He didn't know anything about Kurt's stamina and had never cared about any other guy's stamina before, but seeing as he had never expected Kurt to have such a long, thick cock, he knew he could maybe have a nice surprise concerning his stamina.

"I'm gonna come." Puck said out of breath, not able to stop the words coming from his mouth.

"Thank god." Kurt said before crashing Puck's lips against his. His cock twitched one last time as he came hard over Puck's hand.

"Fuck Kurt." Puck barely managed to grunt out before he released his own seed over his hand and both their stomachs as well. His body felt heavy as soon as he stopped shaking from the remnants of his orgasm. That had been one hell of an orgasm.

He tried to roll on the side to lay down not crushing Kurt's body in th process but he barely registered what was happening before he fell on the floor of the car.

___Yeah, right, we are in the damn car._Puck thought, letting his head fall back on the floor in exhaustion. He vaguely registered the sound of Kurt's laugh above him but didn't have the strength to take offense.

"That was awesome." Kurt stated tiredly. Puck opened his eyes again to see Kurt propped up on his left elbow looking down at him. Puck chuckled, he would have never, _ever,_ expected to feel flattered at hearing Kurt Hummel say how awesome sex with him had been, while naked in his car. "What's funny ?"

"Nothing." Puck replied. "Yeah it was alright." He said in an unimpressed fashion. He didn't expect to be on the receiving end of what looked like a designer shoe thrown at him. "Ouch !"

"You jerk !"Kurt said, his voice full of laughter. "We both have evidence on our stomachs to show that it was more than just _alright_ to you." He stated. "Admit it Puckerman, it was awesome."

"Well _I_ did all the work, so, of course it was awesome." Puck stated proudly. "You should even be thanking me."

"Well I had to see how skilled you were to know what I could teach you afterwards." Kurt said.

"And I am the one full of myself ?" Puck said as he crawled back onto Kurt, blocking his way to reach his pants. "Do I have to remind you how bashful and shy you were fifteen minutes ago ?" Puck asked. Kurt cocked an eyebrow, apparently looking for a cocky retort.

"How about you shut up ?" He finally settled for saying, lifting his head to meet Puck's lips for a gentle kiss. Puck moved his clean hand, the one that wasn't stained with drying cum, to stroke through Kurt's hair again, it was unbelievingly thick, Puck loved it. He then started kissing and licking down Kurt's jaw line.

"I gotta go home Puck." Kurt stated without conviction before letting out a moan when Puck sucked at the flesh of his neck.

"We still got a few minutes." Puck mumbled, still working on the pale flesh with his lips and tongue.

"Oh god, stop that please, I won't be able to move as long you do that with your tongue." Kurt said out of breath again.

"I won't stop." Puck stated.

"Come on, Puck, please."

"Nope. Not until I get what I want." He said stubbornly, starting to grind his hips against Kurt's again.

"Oh no ! We definitely don't have time for that !" Kurt said trying to control his own hips. "What is it that you want ?"

"I'm still waiting for you thank me." Puck said, detaching his mouth from Kurt's neck to look him in the eyes while grinning. Kurt opened wide eyes in disbelief.

"You're definitely the one who's full of himself, I'm not thanking you." Kurt stated.

"Too bad for you." Puck said attacking Kurt's neck once again making Kurt moan against his will.

"Fine. Thank you Puck." Kurt said unwillingly. Puck smirked, letting go of Kurt's neck.

"Anytime babe." He said with a self satisfied smirk.

"I can't believe you." Kurt said as he sat up and grabbed his shirt. "Be aware that next time you're totally gonna be the one thanking me."

"Can't wait." Puck said, kissing Kurt on the lips once more before going to the front seats to grab his Tshirt.

Once they were both fully dressed and Kurt was working on getting his hair perfect again, Puck started the ignition and pulled out of the parking lot.

"What is it with you and my hair, seriously ?" Kurt asked as he searched his bag for a comb.

"It's quite nice to have something to hold onto." Puck replied.

"Well, next time, restrain yourself please." Kurt said pointing at his hair. "Hours of work to get it perfect."

"Oh please, you'll be begging me to pull at your hair." Puck stated.

"I certainly won't." Kurt said, grabbing his bag from the floor as Puck pulled over in front of his house.

"Whatever." Puck said as Kurt left the car. "You might wanna hide your neck." He added with a smirk. Kurt shot him a horrified look as he checked his neck in the mirror of the car. Puck started to laugh loudly when he saw Kurt's face turning even more horrified when he spotted the giant hickey Puck had kindly left on his neck.

"Are you insane ?" Kurt asked, his hand protectively set on his neck.

"Hey you laughed at me when I fell off the seat !" He said with a smirk before blowing Kurt a kiss when he drove away.

* * *

**A/N: As I told you earlier, at least I think I told you earlier, we'll get to see Kurt's and Puck's relationship, before I go back to explaining what happened to Kurt in the first chapter.**

**So what d'yall think ?**

**Love you all.**

**Ant.**

**=)**


End file.
